


In the Jaws of a Wolf

by quetzalmccr



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Forest Adventures, M/M, Pets, Rare Pairings, Stray Animals, kuroo's cat, slight cynophobia, slight reference to depression, suga's dog, the captains are housemates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 17:52:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7650694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quetzalmccr/pseuds/quetzalmccr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo wished he could become better friends(boyfriends) with his beautiful neighbor, Sugawara. Too bad he is way to scared to talk to him due to Suga's huge, beastly, slobbery, wolfish, terrifying DOG.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Jaws of a Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> idk how to write. This is just ramblings about how much I love animals and rarepairs.

Kuroo Tetsuro was terrified of talking to Sugawara Koushi. He wasn't scared of Sugawara per say, he was scared of what came along with Sugawara. No, Kuroo Tetsuro was a very confident conversationalist, he stuck by the phrase “confidence is key”. A slick smile and a witty comment was all Kuroo needed to get the ball rolling. Unfortunately, confidence could not save his life during a battle with a wolf.  
Sugawara was the loving owner of an eighty pound Alaskan Malamute who often accompanied Suga on his morning runs. Suga’s runs were scheduled the exact same time Kuroo, who lived several blocks away from Sugawara, left for class. Klondike, which Kuroo heard Suga affectionately call the ferocious canine, had a thick silver and black pelt and piercing brown eyes. People liked to say that pets would occasionally resembled their owners. Klondike would look like Suga quite a lot if it weren't for his immense size. Sugawara had warm, brown eyes and pretty silver hair that he tucked behind his ears. His face was an oasis of heart stopping smiles and rosy cheeks. His build was slim from running, the exact opposite of his freaking his dire wolf thing.  
Every time Kuroo would cross paths with the pair, he was resorted to a stumbling, cowering mess. Unable to concentrate on what Sugawara was saying, too busy wondering how easy it would be for the dog to snap his hand off with those blood-thirsty jaws. He wished his stuttering speech and sweaty face came from his infatuation with Suga. But no, he was just too scared of what would happen is Suga accidentally dropped the leash.  
Kuroo was a cat person plain and simple. He didn’t mind dogs, he just wasn't crazy about them. The smalls ones were annoying with razor sharp teeth. The large ones, Kuroo preferred to keep his distance from for obvious reasons. The in-between sizes, like Labradors and shibas, were fine! He could stand to be in the same space with them and even pet them on a good day! Kuroo didn't really appreciate the weird greasy texture the fur gave his hand, though. So, he stayed away from dogs.  
Living his life like this was perfectly fine up until now! Cats are all he needs! He volunteers at Operation Catnip cleaning cages. He sets up heat lamps in the winter for the stray cats. He rescued a very beautiful stray named Brad. His volleyball team’s mascot was a cat for goodness sakes! He could happily continue his life like this, unplagued by canines.  
Until the object of Kuroo’s affection, the first spark of sweet romance he felt since entering college, ended up being a huge dog person.  
Most people would scoff at this!  
“If Sugawara is such a great guy, why let petty opinions get in the way of your feelings?”  
Now listen, Kuroo prided himself in being a super chill guy. He never lost his cool in stressful situations because he was a cool cat who worked things out in a responsible manner. He has never had his heart race as fast as it did the first time he encountered Sugawara and Klondike. To this day, he is not sure if those emotions were cute lovey dovey gross shit or extreme terror. Kuroo was not up to handling those feelings again.  
It has gotten to the point to where Kuroo crosses the street when Suga and his pup go on walks. Kuroo admits this is a very rude action. But Suga is a nice guy and gives him a sheepish wave of apology in passing. It’s so sad because Suga is so great and he really wants to hold his hand but the desired appendage is holding the leash of Kuroo’s first phobia.  
The worst part of this whole ordeal, the part that really grinds Kuroo’s gears, is the fact that he and Suga are so compatible! Kuroo spends long Sundays at the deli where Suga works , studying and eating pastrami. They talk about everything and nothing on those slow afternoons, joking and bantering until it’s time to close. Kuroo would sit on tables kicking his feet as he explained just why Holes directed by Andrew Davis is the most perfect cinematic masterpiece.  
“Its up to personal opinion!” Suga would say. The end of his sentence more forced as he pushed Kuroo off the table. He still apologized with a light laugh as Kuroo lifted himself up, cackling like a doof.  
Kuroo wanted to spend more time around Suga, but that would mean spending more time with Klondike. He knew how much that dog meant to Sugawara. Kuroo also knew Suga moved away from home to attend their college, not knowing anyone besides Ukai Keishin, a family friend who hired him at his deli and rented out the small apartment above it to him. Suga admitted to him one night over text that his dog was his only source of friendship the first few months at school.  
He went on apologizing about the sudden sharing of personal information and saying how lame that sounded. Kuroo would be a hypocrite to make fun of him though. He wouldn’t know where he’d be without his rescue cat, Brad, to curl up with on those stressful nights where nothing makes sense and sleep would not come. He did not want to know what his state of mind would be like without that cat.  
It was his second year of university when he got laid off. He couldn't afford living in the dorms anymore so he was living in a house with his friends Bokuto, Daichi, Oikawa and Ushijima. It was a tight squeeze and sometimes living in a house with four other people put everyone on edge and made him feel trapped. But his friends loved him and supported him and he was quick to return the sentiment.  
He was trudging back after a long day of classes and fruitless job-hunting when he stumbled upon the best/worst scene of his life. A tiny dirty kitten was walking on unsteady paws trying to cross the road. Kuroo’s reaction was instant as he sprung into motion and rushed to get the poor critter out of the road before any cars came by. He had some people honk and swerve and maybe it wasn't the smartest decision to rush into the road without looking both ways. But, rescuing the little stray was the only decision he was completely 100% confident in making.  
The poor thing was so dirty he couldn't identify the color of its fur. It was obviously malnourished and Kuroo wasn't sure if its eyes were closed due to its age or just swollen shut by sickness.  
He tucked the little scrap into his hoodie pocket and rushed home. He gently washed her in a tupperware container filled with warm water. Getting all the fleas of and lightly getting the crust off her eyes with a washcloth with Bokuto and Oikawa eagerly watching over his shoulders. Bokuto firing a million questions at once.  
“Exactly what street did you find her? What do you think is her age roughly? Can I hold her? Can we keep her? I want to name her.”  
Oikawa just stated the injustice for all stray animals and raged at all the terrible pet owners in the world.  
Later when Daichi brought home some wet cat food, the task of naming her came up.  
Kuroo was too tired and emotionally drained to think so he sat with the kitten wrapped in a towel cradled in his arms.  
“Jones like the cat from Alien”, suggested Oikawa.  
“Oikawa, no, that’s horrifying” , replied Daichi.  
“Mikasa! Your favorite volleyball type!,” offered Bokuto.  
“Are you serious? Naming a cat after a volleyball? My suggestion was at least a reference to a real cat,” Oikawa countered.  
“The movie Alien didn't even actually happy so how is Jones a real cat?” Asked Bokuto, offended no one liked his idea.  
“How about Snowball?” Offered Daichi.  
“Have you no respect for creativity or originality?” Oikawa asked haughtily. “What do you think Wakatoshi?”  
“Brad.” Ushijima was obviously not paying attention as he was laying on his stomach, playing some farming game on his laptop.  
The universal consensus of the room deemed that to be a terrible name for a cat. Unfortunately, it was the only name that stuck.  
Brad grew up the be a large sassy Siamese? No one was really sure of her breed. She looked to have very watered down Siamese markings but the markings could as well be dirt. She had one canine tooth that stuck out over her lip that made her demeanor look quite bad-ass. Kuroo thinks it’s the absolute most endearing thing. She's a little on the chunky side and her meow is closer to a screech, but she is Kuroo’s best friend nonetheless.  
It's easy to continue moving through hard times when you're motivated by another person, when you don’t like yourself enough to get out of bed. Kuroo knows it's not healthy to live for another person or a relationship, so he kept going for his cat. What would Brad do if he didn't come home? Who would pet her? Who would feed her if Kuroo lost his job again? Reasonably, Kuroo knew his friends would keep him and Brad on their feet if anything drastic ever happened. However, Kuroo continued with this train of thought to motivate himself.  
Kuroo would never berate someone for having a close relationship with a pet. It was just easier with animals sometimes. Sometimes they could just understand better. That's why Kuroo would never bring up his fear of Klondike around Sugawara. Suga didn't deserve to feel guilty about his dog. It was not his nor Klondike’s fault the dog was so big and wolfish. Kuroo just needed to find a way to get over his fear so he could maybe, hopefully, amazingly date Suga.


End file.
